


Recoil

by alex_awesome



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Desperation, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, full bladder, piss holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_awesome/pseuds/alex_awesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper just wants to help out his team, but his full bladder is hindering him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recoil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiwikelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwikelly/gifts).



> A gift for http://dailykiwi.tumblr.com
> 
> I'm so glad we've become friends!

He put his finger on the trigger. He took a large breath, then exhaled. The enemy was almost close enough. His scope was right over the enemy’s forehead. He squeezed the trigger, sending a bullet flying toward the target. The enemy jumped. It missed.

“Son of a..” Sniper grumbled, taking the rifle away from his face, and reloading. He always tried to stay hidden up high somewhere during the fight, though today it seemed as if the battle was happening far away from him. He was close to his base, and it was apparent that all the action was occurring near the enemy’s base. He had no choice but to leave his safe spot and move closer to the action across the map.

He threw his camper onto his back, and tucked away his kukri. Picking up his rifle, he descended down the stairs leading away from the small upper room, his nest so to speak. Upon exiting the building, quickly, he glanced around, checking to see if any lurking enemies were around. He listened. All was quiet, no scuffling of shoes or dead ringers. He moved. 

He could hear the gunfire and explosions in the distance ahead of him. As he ran and got closer, he heard a Soldier cry out in victory, and a Heavy calling for a Medic. There weren’t many buildings or sheds in his current location, so he ducked behind some brush, hoping that the leaves concealed him, especially from Spies. He cursed at himself in his mind for choosing not to bring his jarate jar. It would have come in handy for spy checking, plus, he needed to take a leak.

The round dragged on. The enemy team was winning, and Sniper had only gotten one kill so far. At least it was a headshot. Though he was still pissed. The action seemed to still be happening far away from him. His current spot wasn’t suitable either. He clutched his groin, trying to suppress his need to urinate. With out a jar or shack to piss behind, he was without any options. Taking a whiz into the shrubbery he was hiding behind was much to risky, he’s be fully visible, and would get backstabbed or headshot for sure. He would just have to hold it for the time being, and remember to bring his jar next round.

A blur flew past his head, missing by half an inch.

“Let’s go, tough guy!” The enemy Scout said, as Sniper glanced at the baseball that had missed, now rolling away from him.

The Scout was too close for Sniper to prepare a shot with his rifle. He was going to have to use his kukri. He pulled it out, growled, and rushed toward the Scout. He swung, and the Scout retaliated by swinging his bat in return. The bat hit the side of his stomach, making his full bladder ache. Sniper slashed his knife at the Scout’s neck, thankfully hitting the target. The boy’s neck split open, gushing blood, and he died.

Killing an enemy in close combat was a joy to Sniper, but he had no time to relish in his victory, he had to find a place to piss. 

Sniper moved away from his spot, and started making his way over to a bridge, crossing over a small creek. He could hide under there, and take a leak into the water. It wasn’t a great plan, but he couldn't risk having an accident on the field. He approached the bridge, when his right shoulder erupted in blood. He jumped back. It was from the enemy Engineer’s sentry. The machine was level 3, and was shooting down Sniper’s teammates like nothing. Sniper now new why the round was taking so long, the damn sentry gun and enemy Engineer were keeping his team at bay. He couldn’t pass up the chance to headshot the enemy Engineer, and to help his team achieve victory. His desperate need to piss would, unfortunately, have to wait. 

Sniper rushed toward the Engineer’s location as soon as his sentry was distracted away from him, and was busy shooting someone else. He put his scope up to his face. He was out in the open, and vulnerable, but the round was soon going to end in the other team's victory, and killing that Engineer and his sentry was the only thing left to do.

Sniper focused. He waited until he had full power. He put his finger on the trigger, and took a breath. He noticed his team's Spy, disguised and ready to sap the machine as soon as the Engie was down. Sniper lined up his shot, and had a great aim right in the middle of the Engineer’s head. He pulled the trigger, and grunted at the recoil of the powerful shot. The enemy Engineer’s head exploded. The Spy sapped the sentry, soon bringing it to it's death. His team rushed onto the point and capped, winning the round. Cheering and congratulations erupted.

“Sniper, amazing jo-“ Demoman began but stopped half way through.

Sniper then noticed that his whole team had stopped cheering and thanking each other, and were all staring, wide eyed and jaws dropped at Sniper. It was only then that Sniper heard the hiss of fluid being expelled, and noticed the growing warmth at his crotch. His heart felt like it had stopped. He peered down at himself, and, to his horror, realized that he was pissing himself. It was the recoil of the gun that did him in. It gave him the final nudge. He was pissing his pants right there, in the middle of his gathered team members.

He couldn’t stop his releasing. The urine gushed in rivers down the front of his pants. His underwear and trousers were completely soaking, and a puddle had formed under him, seeping into the dirt. He was mortified, though the expulsion of his so full bladder felt incredible. The warmth and the naughtiness he felt, and oddly, the audience of his team, was all starting to arouse him. He forced his mind to focus on his predicament, and not on his growing horniness, in fear he’d grow an erection, and add on to the embarrassment. Finally, Sniper’s bladder became empty, and his stream stopped.

“Sniper….are you ok?” Heavy asked, genuinely concerned. Scout and Spy were holding back laughter, and the rest of the men had looks of confusion and amusement on their faces. Sniper decided to play it off like it was nothing.

“Accidents happen, right? At least I shot the bugger. Respawn will fix me up.” Sniper said, trying not to sound embarrassed or aroused. 

The next round started, and Sniper, once placed back in respawn, became clean and dry once more. They went on to winning the entire battle, and soon the mercs mostly forgot about the incident, though they would joke around a bit the rest of the day.

That night, Sniper couldn’t stop thinking about the accident. He finally went to sleep, but not before having a good, long wank.


End file.
